Miko's true self
by suzumiko yumeji
Summary: Ayase Miko is a student from Kunugigaoka Junior High. When she is 14,she has discovered her true self which has an unforgettable past.What would she do?
1. Chapter 1 A stormy night

**One cold stormy night,it was raining cats and dogs, the people were running with their umbrellas or use their bags to cover.**

**At the Asano mansion,Asano Gakuho and his wife Suzumi were talking about their new born son,Asano Gakushuu's future. Suddenly,there is a knock at the door.**

**Suzumi asked:"Now who could that be at this time, is raining out there." A maid quickly approached to the door and open it. There stood a hooded woman who was carrying a baby in her hands.**

**Both Suzumi and Gakuho were shocked when they saw her,the woman said something in a very sad tone. The maid turned around and said :" Mistress , she wants to see you."**

**Suzumi went to the hooded woman immediately,the hooded woman's wish shocked Suzumi,her eyes were big , full of sadness and disbelief .Gakuho saw it and went to his wife,the hooded woman hugged the baby tightly as she would miss her child very much. She thought that she may never see her anymore.**

**The hooded woman said:"Take care of her,Gakuho,Suzumi.I trust you guys as friends,"she let out her tears and continued,"I don't think I can see her anymore, tell her the truth until she is 15."**

**They again felt shocked,Gakuho took the baby from the hooded woman. Suzumi looked at the soundly slept baby and smiled sadly:"She's just like you."**

**The hooded woman left without saying any other word,Gakuho looked at her with an unbearable sigh,he turned around and said to his wife:"We promised to take care of her."**

**Suzumi replied:"Yes,"she held the baby in her arms,quietly said:"We will adopt Ayase Miko as our daughter."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the inconvenience,this is the first time I'm writing the all of you can forget me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Memory

**Hello there! Sorry for updating for so long, I'm busy with my work recently, this is the new chapter, enjoy!**

_OP-Sacred Secret (Megurine Luka)_

"**There, all done!" Miko looks at her homemade takoyaki smiles in satisfaction. She brings it out to the dining table, she happily invites:"Father, Mother, come try out my homemade takoyaki, it's done!"**

"**Oh? Our dear Miko has just done it, better try it out," Suzumi said. Gakuho is reading the newspaper, he looks up and smile faintly to her and says: "Well, it better not be poisoning, or else I won't try it."**

**Miko heard it and shows her grumpy face, she pouts: "Otou-san! Now why would I do that?"she stands with arms, raises one eyebrow.**

"**Because you might want to rule everything and decide to be a dominator, just like your brother,"he closes and puts down the newspaper then walks to Miko when he is saying.**

**She rolls her eyes, says in a mock tone: "I'm not like him, I don't want to rule anything or being ruled, do you think I'm really that capable to be a ruler," she stares at her father in a mock way, Suzumi sweatdrops when she sees both of them fight indirectly but not having a dark atmosphere.**

"**All right you two, stop fighting and let's have Miko's delicious takoyaki, itadakimasu!" Suzumi says as she takes one of the takoyaki and eats it. Her eyes gone bigger when she's chewing the food, praised: "Oh my, this is the tastiest takoyaki I've ever eaten!"**

"**Really?"Miko's scarlet eyes are sparkling and clasp her hands together, "I was afraid that you're going to say it's horrible," she turns into poker face all of a sudden when she says out her thought.**

**Gakuho lets out a sigh while Suzumi is speechless with three stripes on her forehead: "Why the poker face?"**

**Meanwhile, a fifteen-year-old blonde who has Gakuho's eyes and Suzumi's golden hair carries a pile of papers and a school bag on the other hand, trying to leave for school. Miko sees him and invites: "Onii-san, come try my takoyaki, is still warm."**

**The blond replies in a cold face: "No thanks, I'm not hungry."**

"**Come on Gakushuu, this is your sister's first time to cook, you should try it, even just one bite," Suzumi beggs in a smile.**

**Gakushuu thinks for a while, he turns around and takes a small bite of the takoyaki, he says in no reaction: "Not bad."**

**Although the reply is not worthy but it makes Miko feels warm inside. Suzumi goes near to her ear and teases: " You're blushing."**

**Miko jumps in surprise, her face has gone red even more, she doesn't admit: "N-No I'm NOT!" she drops her head to not making eye contact. Suzumi saw it and chuckles: "Now you are, was it got something to do for your lover?"**

"**NO!"Miko pouts even more, looking at her brother in one glance. Gakushuu didn't see it, their mother continues, "Oh, so you do have a lover. Who is it? What does he look like? Is he handsome? Is he the student of Kunugigaoka? Is he…"**

"**OKAA-SAN!"Miko clenches her fist at the side of her waist and screams in embarrassment, okay, more like anger. Suzumi laughs, Gakuho stops them: "Suzumi, stop teasing Miko, right, let's head into the car and headoff to school,"after Gakuho says it, Gakushuu is the first one who leaves the dining room. Miko is still blushing unnecessarily and takes her bag follows Gakushuu behind.**

* * *

**"Is Asano-kun!"**

**"Ahhhhh, he's so handsome today!"**

**"Look, is his sister, they don't seem quite close, do they?"**

**"Yeah, the two of them don't even look alike, is it that she is adopted?"**

**"Maybe, oh no! Class is starting, we don't wanna miss the class, or we will just like those Class E students."**

**"Yeah, I don't wanna end up like them."**

**The crowd's words make Miko feels sick inside her heart, but she tries to ignore it all. She follows her brother behind as usual in school, it's been two years since they've done this. Miko remembers what Gakushuu says to her, yet she doesn't feel happy.**

* * *

"**_From now on, stop walking with me side by side." Gakushuu said._**

**_"Eh? Why? Did I do something wrong?"Miko asked._**

**_"No, just try not to stick to me. It makes me feel so irritated."_**

* * *

**"Why did he want to do this? From that day on, we never talk much, is like brother-sister relationship has been bothering about him. Am I really a matter to him?" Miko thought to herself.**

**Watching her brother's back, is like a wall that gets out of their way to meet each other. Sure, they don't look alike, but that doesn't mean they can't have a brother-sister relationship, after all, Miko thought him as a big brother, well, in a different way. Suddenly, she feels a headache, she thought:" It's all right, it's just a headache."**

**But the headache has gone worse and painful. Miko rubs her forehead but it didn't work She let out a painful scream to draw other people's attention. Gakushuu heard it and looks back, his eyes gone a bit big, his mouth slightly opens when he saw Miko kneel down and hands on the side of the head. Miko's body twitches, in her mind, there's some parts that are trying to tell her that she's missing something important.**

**The memory is quite blurry, a woman's smiling at her, then all of a sudden the flashback turns to a man is holding a knife and tries to slash her but is being pushed by the woman, the baby's crying can be heard in her mind. She can feel that the woman is carrying her in her hands.**

**After the flashback, Miko opens her eyes blankly, then in a second, she collapses. Before she faints, she can hear the sound of help and a blurry vision of Gakushuu kneels down to ask her if she's okay.**

_ED-hypnoSpirA (Megurine Luka)_

* * *

_**Pheww, finally. It took me some time to complete this. Anyway, thanks for watching and please leave a review. X) (runs around like a silly person)**_


	4. Chapter 4 At the classroom

Konnichiwa!** I'll be putting some openings, endings and some background music when I updated the chapters, so you can search the songs to listen while reading. Feel free to enjoy it! :)**

_OP-Sacred Secret (Megurine Luka)_

_**(Background music: Another Eden by Megurine Luka) In a dark space, Miko is standing there with no idea where she is. She looks around her, not even a light appears. She asks timidly: "Hello? Is anyone there?"**_

_**When she turns around, she sees a light ray shines to her, Miko sighs in relief and walks faster so she doesn't lose it. She stops, tilts her head to the other side because the light ray turns to a scene. Well, not exactly, almost like a flashback. A mansion that has a field of flowers, outside there's an English's stylish table and chairs, there stands a man and a woman. What caught Miko's attention is that woman in a pink blouse with a pink ribbon on the side of the neck.**_

"_**Who is that?" Miko thought to herself, "She looks like the person I saw in my mind." She approaches near to them, there is an eight-month-old baby girl crawling on the ground. The baby tries to crawl towards the parents, the man squats and claps his hands, he and his wife encourage the baby to crawl to them, the baby smiles and crawls faster as she is very happy to see her parents. Both of them laughs sweetly when they saw their child's cuteness.**_

"_**Isn't that me?" Miko looks at the baby and frowns a little, then she looks at the parents again, "Who are they?"**_

* * *

**"-ko! Miko! Wake up!" Somebody is calling Miko. She snaps out of it and gets up with sweat all over her face. She looks around and finds that she is in the infirmary room. Only that she realize she is painting softly, the person beside her asks:" You okay?"**

**Miko looks at her left, her father Gakuho is sitting next the bed with a slightly worry face. He asks in a gentle tone:" Are you all right?"**

**Even though it doesn't sound like he's worrying about her, Miko can feel it that he's actually caring. She shakes her head and replies:" Nothing, just-having a bad dream that's all." she tries to give a cherish smile to Gakuho. Gakuho smiles gently:" Good, I was worrying that what will happen to you. I heard Asano-kun said that you had a headache in a sudden. What happened?"**

**She drops her head, thinking back the incident at the corridor, quietly says:" I don't know, it's just-got painful, I don't know," she wraps her arms around her head to let the head rests on the knees.**

**Gakuho pats her back, he remembers something, asks:" Miko," he pauses," Did you remember anything?"**

**Miko looks up and answer:" Apparently, why do you ask?"**

**"It's nothing," Gakuho stands up and tightens his necktie, before he leaves the room, he reminds Miko:" If you're better, you can go back to class."**

**Miko smiles faintly," Alright then, I will."**

**Gakuho is shocked when he sees her smile, Miko feels uneasy and tits her head stares at him:" Otou-san, is everything okay?" he snaps out of it from his fantasy world and replies," Nothing, I'm going now," he closes the door.**

**In the infirmary room, Miko thinks deeply in mind for what happened when she has fainted. Something is missing in her mind as if those parts are from her past.**

* * *

**"Miko-chan, are you okay? Are you hurt?"**

**"Did you sleep late last night?"**

**"I hope you're alright, you should go and check with the doctor."**

**"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm fine for now. Thanks for the advice," Miko smiles to the Class A students at the outside but inside she thought:" All of your faces are so fake, you guys should be actors and actresses."**

**All of them are being so good to her is because of Asano Gakushuu, he is the assistant student council president and will be the student council president next year. The first time when they saw her, they are being cold and give her a cold glare. Once they saw Gakushuu and the Board Chairman went to school with her, their attitudes change in a split second. They thought that if they offense her, they will be expelled from school. Miko's eyes are as sharp as an eagle, she can see the attitude that's shown on their face, so she knows whether they treated her truly or fake.**

**"For how long I've passed out?" Miko asks. One of them answers: "About three periods, I think…"**

**"WHAT?!" Miko goes berserk, continues: "Why won't Otou-san wake me up?!" she seems like a dinosaur breathes fire right now, everyone sweatdrops. In about time, Gakushuu comes in and explains: "You're sleeping like a pig, so he decided to let you sleep until you're awake."**

**After the explanation, Miko's face is as red as a tomato, she asks timidly: "D-Did I s-snore?"**

**"Yeah," without thinking hesitantly, Gakushuu replies, closing his eyes. Miko covers her face with both of her hands, she wishes that there's a hole to let her drill in. She thinks in mind: "I wish I could just die right now, this is so embarrassing!"**

**Suddenly, there's a big stomp outside of the classroom. No, should be a few. Then the door has been opened and appears a completely fat girl with two pony tails tied side by side. Her voice makes everyone wants to vomit, she pettishly shouted: "Gakushuu-kun!"**

**Miko stares at her speechless and turns her head slowly to face her brother, Gakushuu went all dark and a lot of stripes can be seen on his head.**

**"Pffftttt…"Miko holds her laugh and dry coughs. Gakushuu saw it, he shoots a peevish glare at her, soon the girl runs towards Gakushuu and hugs him tight. He didn't have any chance to run away.**

**Miko bursts out in laughter and laugh to tears. Gakushuu squeezes out a few words as he is being squeezed tightly by the fat girl, "Why you little…!"the crowd just stand there and do nothing, they can't help but smiling nervously.**

**"Oh Gakushuu-kun! How I miss you so much," the girl squeezes him even more, Gakushuu is almost out of breath. Miko heard the girl's words and shoots her a death glare, the people break out in cold sweat around the dark and danger atmosphere.**

**"Okine Uesomi from Class D," the girl turns around with a distaste look and decides to glare at the person who ruin her moments, she pauses and in a second she jumps in fear.**

**She sees Miko holding a knife in her hand, more importantly, Miko shows her yandere face to her and smiles broadly but scary, says: "Shinitakunai?"**

**Uesomi lets Gakushuu go, backs off a little. All of them includes Gakushuu shocked when they saw her reaction, Uesomi smiles nervously and says: "Gu-Guess I better get going then," she leaves without making any eye contact with the others as she is afraid of Miko's sight.**

**Miko returns to normal and smiles happily: "Nee, is almost time for recess, you guys should be getting ready to go to canteen, right?" the crowd nods and acts like there's nothing happened just now. Later, the bell rings to somehow calm the awkward atmosphere.**

**"Is recess time, come join us!" A girl pulls her arm to invite her with her friends, Miko pushes away her hand slightly and answers: "Thanks, but no thanks. I want to relax under the tree, so tee -tee-a-fin, ta-ta-for-now," without letting them have a chance to talk anymore, she rushes downstairs, through the canteen and sees a big tree near the bench.**

_ED-hypnoSpirA (Megurine Luka)_

* * *

_**Author: Bwahahahaha! This is hilarious, Gakushuu is too serious, so I made him look a bit funny, hope you like it!**_

_**Gakushuu: Hey, you! Come back here!**_

_**Author: Uh-oh...(runs away from Gakushuu's attack)**_

_**Miko: Anyway, please read and review, mina-san!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Want to know his identity

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sorry for the late update, here's the new chapter, hope all of you like it. :)**

_OP-Sacred Secret (Megurine Luka)_

**The warm sunlight shines down the shady tree, only a few sunray passes through the leaves. There lies a teenager with bright red hair and wears a jacket on the bench, sleeping.**

**Out of the curiosity, Miko approaches the boy quietly and looks at him. The boy is breathing peacefully with his eyes closing. She raises her hand brushes his hair in front, surprisingly the boy's hair is as soft as a feather.**

**Miko whispers: "How beautiful he is…"**

"**Hey, what am I doing? What am I thinking?" Her hand pauses in the air, not sure what she's doing. A voice is asking her: "Would you mind not brushing my hair?"**

**Miko slowly looks down, she sees the boy has awaken with a boring mood, she realizes his eyes are pale color. God, how cute can he be!?**

"**UWAHH!" Miko jumps and runs a few centimeters away from him with a tiny but faster footsteps. She asks him nervously: "W-When did you just wake up?"**

"**Right after you say 'How beautiful he is'," the boy sits up and mimics Miko's voice. Miko twitches one of her eyebrows and says: "Pardon me, my voice doesn't sound that squeaky."**

**The boy looks at her, a few seconds later he blinks his eyes as if he realizes something, Miko saw it and asks: "What?"**

**The boy stands up and walks to her, asks: "Aren't you that Board Chairman's daughter, if I'm not mistaken, your name should be Ayase Miko, am I right?" he stops in front of Miko in about 2cm away, close enough they can see each other's eyes.**

**Miko widens her eyes when she heard his quote, asks him in return: "And what is your name?" she knows that this boy knows her name because everyone knows the relationship between Asano Gakuho and her. For her surname, Gakuho says he decided to put a special name for her. She didn't ask although she wants to know why.**

**The boy smiles evilly, sticks out his tongue: "I will never tell you my name."**

"**Eh?" Miko seems dumbfounded when she hears his reply. Miko asks him once more: "As I was saying, what is your name?"**

**The boy turns around, says: "If you want to know my name, you gotta try harder missy," he waves back when he's walking back to the main building.**

**Miko is irritated by that boy, a vein is popped out on her forehead: "That guy…"**

**"Who wants to know your name anyway," Miko rests her hands on both of her waists.**

* * *

**"Okay, let's see," The result is Miko still wants to know that mysterious boy's identity, so she sneaks into the student council room to find the second year's(Form 2)files.**

**"I didn't see him in my class, so it's got to be from Class B to Class D, I'll start from Class B," Miko takes the Class B's file and stars searching.**

_**After 10 minutes**_

**"Ughhh-Why are there so many students!?"Miko admits defeat and lies on the desk, wondering how did her father can stand so many students every year and he never gets tired. Miko stars to admire him with full respect.**

**"Hn?" Miko sees a picture from the narrow from her eye, a boy with bright red hair and a pair of pale eyes. Miko jumps in joy and grabs the file in tears: "Finally, I've found it, heheheh," Miko turns yandere and thinking how to abuse him for offending her.**

**She flips the cover and sees it's written Class D," Class D huh?" she goes through the page to discover more about him: **

**" Name: Akabane Karma**

**Date of birth: 25 of December**

**Blood type: O**

**Height: 175cm**

**Weight: 60kg"**

**"What am I a stalker?" Miko rubs her head with both of her hands frusterately, until something caught her attention, she continues to read.**

**"A problematic student, beat up students for innocent student. Well, his grades still help him to stay in the main building, though." Miko thinks out loud, she reads on, his grades shocked Miko:" Oh my, this-this is unbelievable! His grades are too perfect, he can compare to Onii-chan!"**

**Miko closes the file and smirks:" I'll go and test him after school."**

* * *

**"Akabane Karma," the red-hair boy pauses and turns around, he's a bit surprise that he sees Miko stands against the wall crossing her hands in the chest, calling out his name.**

**"What ****do you want?" Karma seems a bit annoyed when he didn't fool Miko this recess.**

**Miko smiles brightly, she skips to him and grabs his collar to her, their eyes met, what makes Karma sweats is that Miko shows her yandere face with a dark atmosphere. Miko says in a mock tone: "You dare to insult me again and I'll kill you, fufu," she smiles even broader, Karma asks her: "What do you want me to do?"**

**Miko returns to her cherish smile and answers: "Nothing, just one thing," Karma strains his ears and wait for Miko's answer.**

**"I want to get along with you," Miko's answer makes Karma dumbfounded.**

**"Huh?"**

* * *

**After all that happens, Karma and Miko starts to hang out together after school. At first Karma dislike Miko to follow him around, but he begins to accept her and doesn't mind her showing up during recess too. Miko lets out a big victory smile.**

**This has gotten all the students' attention, the rumor spreads throughout the school and land it on Gakuho and Gakushuu's ears. Miko and Karma ignore the rumor though.**

**"Mmmmm, this is scrumptious, I didn't know that the taco taste this delicious," Miko eats the taco with a slight of blush on her cheek.**

**Karma asks her: "You never taste it before?" he bites his taco, continues, "I thought you princesses never like the taste of food from the outside."**

**"Who says?" Miko replies with her eyes widen, then she somehow feels sad, "Otou-san and Okaa-san never let me eat the food which is from outside or rather eat in a restaurant, they say it's not healthy. So I observed the people who made takoyaki once and cook for them to eat."**

**Karma feels a bit sorry after hearing her thoughts. He asks again: "Why did your parents give a different surname for you? Mrs. Board Chairman wants you to follow her surname?"**

**"No. Okaa-san's surname isn't same like mine, I somehow don't feel like I belong to this family," Miko drops her head, kicking the stones as they are walking side by side.**

**"Why?"**

**"My face, my name, it all doesn't seem related to my family. Whenever I try not to think about it but something still bothers me."**

**"And what is it?"**

**Miko stops and breathes in deeply and lets it out slowly: "I've recall that some parts is missing from my past, and I intend to find out," Miko looks up to Karma with a strong sense of bravery that makes Karma finds her interesting.**

**"By the way," Karma crosses his arms at the back of his head says: "You seem different compare to your arrogant brother."**

**"Don't you say that to my brother," Miko is angry at first, then she raises one of her eyebrow and asks: "What about it?"**

**"Well that guy has a lot of chicks around him, you seem to like to be alone, not one guy approaches to you and say 'Hime-sama, please accept my love!' that kind of affection," Karma pretends to be the person who shows affection to her and smiles devilish at her.**

**Miko's speechless at first, soon she tilts her head to the other side with sadness in her beautiful scarlet eyes, a gust of wind flew by and blows her golden brown hair softly. Karma widens his eyes and whispers: "How gorgeous she is…"**

**Luckily, Miko didn't hear that and drops her head till her bangs cover her eyes: "Our relationship somehow starts to break apart…"**

**Karma listens every word she says: "It begins when school starts a year ago, Onii-chan doen't want me to stick with him, he says it's annoying…"A tear flows down from her cheek, she bites her lower lip so that she doesn't let out her cry.**

**Karma looks down, before he says something, Miko asks him: "Nee, can you keep me a secret?" He looks at Miko, he sees her eyes are watery, Karma couldn't help but accept it by nodding his head.**

**Miko closes her eyes and tilts her head to face the sky, opens her eyes and says: "I'm in love with my brother."**

**Miko's word shocked Karma, he opens his mouth slightly, she continues: "Not that kind of brother-sister relationship but _that_ kind of love, a girl that in loves a boy she likes."**

**"That happened ten years ago, I was cutting the papers to do my handicraft. I accidentally hurt my finger, and that's when Onii-chan help me to clean the wound. When he blows my finger, I blushed. That's when I made my decision to follow him forever, but I could never be his dream-girl."**

**"I know this is a forbidden love but I just can't help it, I want to love him, I want to be by his side forever. I got so frustrated when I saw the girls got near to him, I'm so mad that I want to kill all the girls so badly and he could be by my side again," Miko cries and laugh desperately. Some of the passengers look at Miko nervously and walks away.**

**"Nee Karma-kun, do you know how it feels when your love ones hate you," Miko stares Karma with her yandere face crying, "It hurts me so much…" she ends up crying with her legs kneel on the floor, her taco drops on the floor and cracks.**

**Karma kneels one of his leg, he wants to comfort her but doesn't know what to say. He stretches out his arms and pause, then he wraps around her with them. He thought, "Don't worry, I'll protect you, no matter what. I swear that I'll never let you shed a tear again."**

**The weather starts to darken like Miko's feelings, soon it starts to rain. The two of them are still at the roadside, they don't care about the rain that soaks their clothes, they just want to spend their time alone.**

_ED-hypnoSpirA (Megurine Luka)_

* * *

**_Author: Whoa, this is the first time I've written so long._**

**_Miko: That's good, try you best!_**

**_Author: Arigatou, Miko-chan. (tears all over the place)_**

**_Korosensei: Nyurufufufu, I think I have a new topic to write my story, Miko-chan Karma-kun and Gakushuu-kun's love story_**

**_Author: Korosensei, what are you doing here? It isn't the time for you to show up._**

**_Korosensei: Nyuaaa, you're so cruel! I've been waiting for a long time!_**

**_Gakushuu: Is that so? Then why don't Karma-kun lend you a hand?_**

**_Korosensei: Really?_**

**_Karma: Yeah,(throws a knife at him but gets away) a story of an octopus died long time ago._**

**_Korosensei: Nyuaaa! (runs away at 20mach speed)_**

**_Author: Please read and review._**

**_(Gakushuu approaches Miko): I'm sorry that I did this to you Miko._**

**_Miko: I-It's okay.(roses sparkling as background)_**

**_Karma: You there, how dare you did this to Miko？！（pops out a vein on the forehead)_**

**_(Author sweat drops): Uh-Guys..._**


	6. Chapter 6 Love problems

**Minna-san, konnichiwa! Sorry for the update for I'm so busy preparing for my school exam. Here is the new chapter, please enjoy and review. :D Oh, can anyone please search the kanji of this opening, I can't seem to find it, sumimasen!**

_OP-__ぼかろほりっく__(vocalo holic)_

"**Miko-chan, are you starting to hangout a guy name Akabane Karma?" A boy crying anime tears asks Miko the next day. Miko is disgusted by his tears and smacks his head with a hammer harder (well, in her mind, but in reality she shows her charismatic smile), she asks back: "What about it?"**

**The boy opens his mouth wide with his eyes big and sorrow, then he advices her: "Miko-chan, please have my word. That guy is no prince after all, he's a guy who always cause problems and skips classes every time, moreover, that guy really is nuts! He even beat up the students who were bullied, no one ever likes him."**

"**So you want me to break contact with him?" Miko slowly looks at her papers on the desk that the teacher distributed them to the students asks.**

"**OF COURSE!" The boy's scream suddenly got the students attention and this makes Miko feels annoying, not just only that scream.**

"**It's my choice to be with whom I want to, it's a fail to get you to talk."**

"**But…"When the boy wants to talk back, he frosted. Miko shoots a REALLY scary death glare at him, like there's devil's horns on her head and a background of fire.**

**The boy sighs and turns around to go back to his place, Miko smirks widely, thought: "Ufufufu, no one can ever bother what I do now. Karma isn't such a bad person after all."**

**The teacher comes in just in a time, the class soon begins smoothly. During recess, Miko decides to find Karma to have some snacks together. When she was going to step out of the classroom, a familiar voice calls her: "Miko."**

**Miko turns around, she sees Gakushuu standing behind her. She asks him: "Onii-chan, what is it?"**

**Gakushuu grabs her hand and walks out of the classroom with her. Miko doesn't know what's wrong, Gakushuu says out before she quest: "Come with me, and I'll explain to you."**

**Miko has no choice but to follow her brother's instructions.**

**At the student council room, Gakushuu locks the door and sits on one of the chair, he clasps his fingers tightly on the table closing his eyes, seems like thinking something very serious.**

**Miko thinks in her mind: "**_**What's wrong with Onii- chan? He doesn't look like himself. Is there something wrong?"**_

"**The rumors are spreading about you and a boy named Akabane Karma are going out together, is this true?" Gakushuu opens his golden eyes, looks at Miko. Miko frowns and looks away: "Yeah, what about it?"**

**(In her mind) Strange, Onii-chan won't possibly care about what friend I'm choosing, except for the Class E students. Wait, does that mean…**

**Miko blushes slightly and faces Gakushuu with her back, not wanting to show her crimson red face to him. She hears the sound of the moving chair and her brother's footsteps become louder and closer. As the footsteps get nearer, Miko's heart beats faster, when she doesn't hear anymore footsteps, she frozed for a few seconds and turns around.**

* * *

_Karma's POV_

**Uhh, what kind of life am I living? The last few weeks I thought my life is very peaceful without anyone disturbing. Seems like I was wrong. There, Ayase Miko came out of nowhere and ruin my life. Not really, we get along quite well.**

**I thought she was like those girls, arrogant, selfish, self-centered, but she isn't like that. She could be a bit scary sometimes, but thinking on the other side, she's kind, intelligent, cute, and ladylike.**

**Wait, what?**

**What am I thinking?! …No, it can't be. Am I…falling in love? No, impossible. I can't simply like her. Besides, she has her **_**one-true-love **_**person, even though I like her I will never be her apple in the eye.**

**I pull my bangs up, thinking deeply and didn't notice someone calling my name.**

"…**Karma-kun!" I was**** pulled back from my ideological world, looking at my right, there stood a light blue hair bond gazing at me with questions in his sea-blue eyes. "What's wrong Karma-kun?"**

**My only friend, Shiota Nagisa. He is timid in person, his observation is ****quite useful sometimes, for me to hunt out those bullies.**

"**Nothing, just thinking something else," I give him a charismatic smile and continues to walk. Nagisa follows beside me, still asking: "You don't seem like a person who has a lot of trouble, what causes you?"**

**I tilt my head, answers him without even thinking: "Just a bit of love problems that's all."**

**Nagisa is shocked when he heard what I said. His mouth opens slightly: "I never thought Karma-kun has love problems. Who are you in love?"**

**When I was about to answer him, I saw a figure approaches a familiar person. I gasped quietly and opens my eyes widely, Nagisa saw it and turns to look at the direction where I stared.**

**That good-old president student council is TOO CLOSE to Miko! He whispers something in her ear, making her blushes. At that time, I feel like my heart is burning like a fire and wants to punch him immediately, but I calm myself down. I shout in my mind: "You bastard! Stay away from my Miko!"**

**Huh? My Miko?**

**What am I trying to think now?! Argghhh, I hate myself!**

**I rub my hair with both of my hands, Nagisa watches my reaction speechless. I think he knows the answer of my problems now.**

**At the corner of my eye, I can feel that Miko saw me and widens her eyes. I quickly run from her sight, leaving Nagisa behind.**

**No one stands in my way, I run faster so that Miko can't keep up to me, I think. Although I'm thinking like this, my mind is all about her, thinking that she will pull my hand and stop me, explains that it was a mistake. I was wrong, my heart feels painful. I really am in love.**

**Somebody, please help me…**

**Miko…**

_Background music-Sou Orgel) _**In class, Miko looks out of the window, she can't concentrate on her work. All she thinks is the incident in the student council room.**

_**Miko stares at Gakushuu's golden eyes, stuck in words. She can't help but swallows the saliva, he leans closer to her ear. This shocks Miko, making her blush even more.**_

"_**Stay away from that guy, he's not a nice guy. He always cause troubles, a problematic student who always beats the students up. You don't want me to tell the Chairman about throwing you to Class E, right?"Miko frozed when she heard this kind of cruel advice.**_

_**More importantly, she saw Karma watching outside of the room and ran away. She didn't even have the chance to explain.**_

**She thinks: "Why is everyone saying that Karma-kun is a bad guy? He's nice and kind, sometimes a bit mischievous but that doesn't mean he is always playing the bad guy. Karma-kun fights with the students is because he is saving the innocent students who are being bullied. I can talk to him not to fight, they can't be that eccentric to him."**

"**Maybe I'll talk to him, later…"Miko widens her scarlet eyes, a scene just flash in front of her eyes. Well, is actually in her mind. A woman in a lavender blouse with a match color ribbon on her left-side of the neck is giving Miko something tied together like a necklace, she can feel(in her flashback)that woman is hugging her tightly. It was the same woman that Miko saw in the flashback.**

**Suddenly, it changes in to a bloody hand is stretching out, trying to grab her. There's a voice calling out her name in a murderous tone: "****Ayase Miko, die!****" Then, it changes a dagger is trying to stab into her heart in a lightning speed.**

"**!..."Miko is flabbergasted and faints on the table, losing consciousness. Meanwhile, the class gasp in shock, some of the students try their best to regain her consciousness but fail. A drop of blood drips on a surface of water in her mind before completely closing her eyes.**

_ED-Iris (Megurine Luka)_

**Author: Yahoo! I've finished finally.**

**(Miko holds a cutting knife pointing at the Author's neck with yandere face): YOU,why do you always write I'm fainting,huh?!**

**Author: No-wait, Miko-chan! Is not like that. Cos' I don't have material to write so…**

**(Miko chases the Author): That doesn't mean you can write I'm weak! DIE!**

**Author: UWAAHHH! (runs away )**

**Nagisa: …Anyway, please read and review.**

**Karma: Nee Nagisa, wanna eat this? (hands out a stinky headfish right in front of his face)**

**Nagisa: "Umm…No thanks. I'm good. (sweat drops)**

**Gakushuu: Such idiots…**

**(In Asano mansion)**

**Suzumi: Why is my speech so little?**

**Gakuho: You don't say…**


	7. Chapter 7 The truth

**Minna, tadaimasu! Here's the new chapter, on this chapter, it will be a bit emotional and sorrowful for Miko to know the truth. Please prepare for some tissue papers or handkerchief, thank you for your cooperation. Yumeji, out.**

_OP-__ぼかろほりっく__/vocalo holic_

_(Background music: Sou Orgel)_**Opens her eyes, a tragic view is in front of Miko. The baby girl finally approaches to her parents and the father lifts her up, making her chuckles. The woman beside the husband says: "Miko is growing very fast, I think she can take over my place at the age of 14."**

**Miko gasps and thought out loud: "**_**Her voice is beautiful." **_**In a few seconds, she snaps out of her mind and questions in mind: "M-Miko? That's my name, why do they know my name?"**

**The father disagrees, looking at his wife with a worried-looking-face: "Take over your place? She will be under a variety of pressure like you, she will be taking over my place instead," The father says with an arrogant face.**

"**As the twelfth generation of the Ayase family, being a treasure hunter, that's too risky for her! Honey, she's a lady! How can you let her be a treasure hunter, it's a job that is so—so manly!?" The woman points out a finger and pokes the husband's forehead with a sour face.**

"**Hey, what's the problem about that? My mother is the one who taught me about hunting treasures, it's adventurous and Miko will sure love it. As for you, what makes you think that being a soul hunter will help Miko in future?" The husband slaps away his wife's finger while holding the baby girl in his other hand, asks.**

"**Well, in my opinion, she can protect herself-"**

"**In the exchange of her life just like you?" The husband interrupts her with a reproachful tone, frowning.**

"**No!" The woman argues back, "Okay seriously, how long do you remember that incident that I tried to risk my life just to bring your soul back?"**

"**About two years? Just to remember that day freaks me out, you almost died back there!"**

**The woman sighs, leans her palm against her brow, replies back in a soft and calm tone: "Look, I've retired. I just want my life to be peace and quiet, I just want us to live happily without wars, also I want our daughter to be kept safely."**

**The baby girl plays her father's hair innocently, the husband hugs his wife tightly and whispers to her: "It's alright, your wish has come true. We've married, no wars, and we have such a beautiful daughter. Together, we will have a peaceful life, so don't cry anymore, okay?"**

**The woman nods with tears, suddenly a voice comes out of nowhere: "Oh really? Have you forgotten something?"**

**The parents gasp in beware and sees a smoke pops out in front of them, a man with a black hood holding a Redemption appears out of the smoke. The woman widens her eyes in disbelief, shouting: "No, impossible! I thought you were dead two years ago!"**

"**Well you guess it wrong!" The hooded man slash his Redemption, a Red Crescent pattern appears. Both of them luckily escape from that attack, but that attack just hit the mansion. Miko looks at the scene, stands there like a stone. She whispers quietly: "Am I seeing things? I-Is this real?"**

**Another attack appears and almost hit the man with the baby girl, she is wailing in his arms. The woman asks him: "Are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine," The man stands up difficultly, he tries to calm the baby down but didn't work. The hooded man laughs wickedly, saying in a murderous tone: "What beautiful your daughter is, unfortunately, she will be exterminated in no time!" saying as he lifts up the Redemption, it turns into a dagger.**

**He suddenly appears in front of the man, Miko runs to that hooded man and tries to stop him by curling her arms around his waist: "Stop!" But her hands go through him like she is invisible.**

"**Ayase Miko, die!" The hooded man smiles broadly and widens his eyes as he is going to stab the baby girl's heart.**

"**NO!" Miko can't help but she stands in front of the man to protect him, closing her eyes, hoping a miracle happens.**

**She heard the woman is saying a spell: "Daurdabla, let the souls be released!" Miko opens her eyes and looks at her left, the woman is holding a pink harp and starts to play. As soon as the music comes out of the harp, there are thousands of souls come out of nowhere whining in sorrow and surround the hooded man.**

**The hooded man steps back and slash the souls, the woman runs to her husband and lifts him up but stopped by him. He hands the wailing baby girl to her, she looks at him in confuse. The man's words surprises her: "Go, I'll hold him as long as I can."**

"**Don't be ridiculous! You're hurt, and you don't have weapons to face him—" The woman shouts at him, sheds in tears but interrupts by him, "Listen! This is for our child's future, and I don't want you to risk your life for me again," the woman shakes her head while listening to her husband.**

"**Go!" The man commands her, she looks at him for a few seconds and stands up, turning away. She grabs a hood not far away from her husband and puts on. She looks back to her husband, their eyes met, the man gives her an "I will always love you" glare before he pulls out a blade and charges to the hooded man. The woman is shocked and says to him: "What are you doing, you'll die!"**

**The man almost stab to the hooded man's heart but fail. Instead, he is stabbed by the dagger. Miko shouts: "NOOOO!"**

* * *

"**NOOOO!" Miko wakes up with sweat all over her, panting heavily with eyes wide open. She is comforted by Suzumi at the side of the bed: "Miko! Calm down, it's alright, it's just a dream."**

**After a while, Miko looks around, she is in a hospital. Miko pulls her bangs up, trying to calm herself down. Meanwhile, Gakuho pats her back and asks: "Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine, I'm fine," Miko looks at Suzumi, asks: "How long have I been slept?"**

"…**About three hours, the doctor says you're under pressure recently and faints easily, you really need to have some more rest, Miko," Suzumi holds her hand advising.**

**Miko is thinking something deeply, this make the two of her parents curious, Suzumi is the one who asks: "What's wrong?"**

**Miko breathes in and out slowly, asks while not looking at her: "Am I really your child?"**

**Suzumi widens her eyes, the hand she is holding Miko's slips. Gakuho frowns unhappily, later he pulls a chair, sits down and asks her with fingers clasp together: "What makes you think you're not our child?"**

"**I was dreaming," Miko pauses, "I dreamt there are two parents and a baby girl, that baby looks like the young me. There, they call the baby my name, Miko. And in a second, there's a hooded man trying to kill this family. Why? Why does he trying to kill them?"**

**Suzumi answers guiltily: "Miko…Is just a dream, don't think too much alright?"**

"**It's not alright!" Miko yells at Suzumi and turns to look at Gakuho, "Otou-san, youknow about something right?" Then, she turns to Suzumi, "Okaa-san, please tell me the truth, I know you two are hiding something."**

**Suzumi looks at Gakuho sadly, says: "I think we can't keep this secret any longer, we should tell her the truth."**

**Gakuho sighs and nods as an agreement. Suzumi replies Miko: "Miko dear, please don't be angry while you're hearing this." Suzumi swallows the saliva, continues, "You're…You're not our daughter."**

**Miko's face darkens and quietly replies: "I knew it."**

"**That time you were still a baby, we can't tell you the truth. Your mother is trying to protect you, she gave you to us and wants us to take care of you. She is a good friend of mine." Miko gasps in surprise when she heard Suzumi reveals the mysterious woman's identity.**

"**Her name is Yobukara Saki. A soul hunter. I was her partner years ago," Miko continues listening, "She's a genius. She is the top in our league of the soul hunters." Suzumi smiles as she mentions Saki, her closest friend.**

"**Then one day, she met a man who is a treasure hunter named Ayase Takamaki. Soon, they fell in love. But unfortunately, he has a disease that can't be cured. Saki is the one to collect his soul, she is in desperate at first, but she then secretly lets out the soul to save his life. This has angered our elders and commands a group of soul hunters to kill them. Saki overwhelmed her power and hurts them seriously. With my help, they manage to escape from the troupe and live a peaceful life."**

"**But that didn't last long," Miko half-closed her eyes and continues to listen, "That hooded man you saw in the dream named Gouki who was dead a few years ago while battling with Saki tries to exterminate you and your family. Your father died and your mother protects you all the way to our mansion, she gives you to us and heads back to the 'battle scene'."**

"**How do you know all of the scene when you're not even around?" Miko asks.**

" **I have the ability to see the things from far away," Suzumi smiles slightly, "She heads back there and faces Gouki herself. For her power, she can immediately kills him, but she didn't. She chose to die in front of him, she stood there and let herself get killed. You can say she commits suicide." Miko cries when she hears the way her own mother commits suicide.**

"**I'm sorry, Miko. We shouldn't have lie to you all these years," Suzumi sniffs that she is about to cry.**

**Miko wipes her tears away and tries her best to give her a cherish smile, "It's okay, it's not your fault. I know you guys are trying to protect me."**

**Suzumi smiles and hold Miko's hand with both of hers, she says: "There's something I want to give to you."**

* * *

**Miko has discharged and arrives back to the mansion with her adoptive parents. Miko cannot resist and asks Gakuho: "Otou-san, where's Onii-chan?"**

**Gakuho repiles: "He has something to do at school. It's the best not to let him know your identity."**

"**Why?"**

"**You don't want your brother to have this evidence to conquer me, right? You know his attitude," Miko sweat drops and smiles awkwardly.**

**Suzumi comes out with a box covered with dust in her hands, she blows the dust away and hands it to Miko: "Here you go, inside are your mother's belongings."**

**Miko takes it and opens the cover of the box. Inside there's a few old books, a picture with a woman who has the same eye-color as Miko and a hair that is rich brown color, stands with a man who has darker hair with reddish color eyes, some weapons and a necklace. She takes the necklace out and scrutinize it. It has a lavender-pink shiny ruby at the middle and surrounded with silver lace pattern.**

"**This is the necklace your mother wears, inside the box are your mother's weapons and the notes which she jotted down to revise for the hunting exam, you can take a look at it if you want."**

**Miko thinks for a few minutes and comes up a conclusion: "I sort of want to know more about my own father's treasure hunt journey and mother's occupation." She stands up with a brave smile, "I've decided, I want to become a treasure and a soul hunter!"**

**Suzumi is surprise at her decision, asks: "Miko, are you sure? Being a soul hunter is difficult, it may cost your own life!"**

"**I'm not scared, because this is the way I live," Miko smiles cheekily at Suzumi. Suzumi gasps at her smile and flashbacks.**

"_**Are you sure you won't regret what you've done?"**_

"_**Nope. Because this is the way I live," says Saki with a cheeky smile.**_

**Suzumi thought in her mind: "Oh Saki, your daughter is just like you. Please take care of Miko."**

* * *

_Miko's POV_

**Here it is. A new day to begin, a lot has happened the past few days. I'm confused about the next step, but no worries, there's a boat to cross the bridge. I'll be facing the difficulties with bravery because there are new things awaits.**

* * *

**(Author crying): WAHHH! So sad, (returns to normal) so here it is the end of the story. See you guys next time.**

**Audience: WHAT!?**

**Miko: That's all? But I haven't start my journey yet.**

**Karma: I even haven't confess my love to a person. (stares at Miko)**

**Nagisa: Where's my scene?**

**Gakushuu: I haven't even compete with the next year's Class E to show my awesome grades and leading my class to victory.**

**Suzumi: I haven't start to teach Miko some of my training!**

**Gakuho: Also, my speech is rather a lot from the chapter of the manga.**

**Class E students: We even haven't debut!**

**Korosensei: NYUAAHH! How can you be so cruel! I only debut in the last chapter(in the jokes), I'm the main character you know! (the room is full of mucus with tears)**

**Karasuma: I don't even have the chance to kill this bastard. (lifts up a knife and slash Korosensei but escapes)**

**Irina Jelavic: Hey missy, I don't get a scene to show my technic!**

**Miko: And some of the students or characters don't have a chance to debut.**

**Audience: Agree!**

**Author: HAHAHAHAHA! Look at all of your faces, I was just joking. This isn't the end of the story, I still haven't post the openings, background musics and endings for the readers to hear. In addition, I still have a LOOOOOOONNGG story to write. How can I simply end it?**

**Audience: …**

**Author: …Please read and review! (bows)**

**Miko: Get her!**

**(Audience with pitches and forks, forming angry mob, some of them sighs)**

**Author: Level 10 protective system activated!**

**(A shield appears, the angry mob punching and hitting the shield, author sits down and enjoys her coconut drink): Ahh, what a relaxing day.**


	8. Chapter 8 Parents and broken friendship

**Konnichiwa, I'm back. Sorry for the update because I'm busy preparing for my exam. Thanks for reading the story, and thanks for your comments, they really help me a lot. Here it is, the newest chapter, be prepared. The story is getting more and more interesting for Miko's and Karma's actions. Heheheheh…. (something's fishy….)**

_OP-__ぼかろほりっく__/vocalo holic_

"_**Fufufufufu**_**,"a gentle yet scary laughing can be heard from a dark, cold room. Something was hit with a big and squishy thing by somebody, the sound repeats every second, until a cracking sound came from the door.**

**Suzumi comes in and switches on the light, she is amazed at what she has seen before her eyes. She sighs slightly and smiles helplessly: "Um, Miko, I think you can stop now."**

**Miko stops her laughing, puts down her "weapon" and turns her head slowly at Suzumi, her eyes are atheism and there are eye bags under her eye lids. She replies in a rather weak and doubtful tone: "Okaa-san, what are you talking about? I'm training here, I can't stop training when I want to become a soul hunter."**

"**Okay…Maybe I went too far, you can stop now," Suzumi sweat drops with purple stripes on her forehead.**

"**NO! It is **_**you**_** who ask me to train like this," Miko pouts with her sharp teeth grinding, waving the fish on her hand harder and faster, "Nobody trains like that!"**

"**Miko," Suzumi's face darken and looks at her fiercely and preaches: "Don't you dare judge my training, do you want to be a professional soul hunter just like your mother?"**

**In a few seconds, Miko becomes smaller and answers timidly: "Y-Yes?"**

"**Then stop complaining and come with me," Suzumi returns to her kind spirit and leaves the room. Miko follows her behind, thought: "Creepy, Okaa-san usually won't be so mad like that, guess I'll have to stop complaining and listen what she says. I wonder why Otou-san likes her, and how did they meet each other?"**

"**Ooof!" Miko bumps into Suzumi, she rubs her head, hears her adoptive mother saying: "Miko, you really need to be more careful, you're a lady. You should be aware of your surroundings, if you are as clumsy as a clown, boys won't **_**love**_** it-."**

**Miko snaps out of her mind and tidies herself, stands like a lady with her hands crossed on her lower stomach. She puts out a warm smile, Suzumi praises: "Now that's more like it."**

**They walk to a living room, there is a television (duh-), a crystal lamp on the ceiling, some couch, and a table on the middle. They sit one of the couches, Suzumi puts her hand on Miko's, says: "Being a soul hunter is not as easy as you think, you need to take responsibility and obey what the elders say, more importantly, it will cost your on life when you're performing tasks."**

"**I know, but I really,**_**really**_** want to become like mother. At the same time, I can treasure hunt just like father." Miko smiles sweetly, then she asks: "Can you tell me more about my parents?"**

**Suzumi blinks with an "o" shaped-mouth, smiles. She begins the story: "Saki, when I first met her, my instincts told me that she had a mysterious and strong power. She would become the leader of the hunter's troupe. She was the most intelligent and beautiful woman I'd ever met. All the boys placed at her feet that time. Unfortunately, she rejected all of them."**

"**Wow, mother is really popular," Miko says.**

"**Indeed, her grades were excellent and loved by the elders. She had been awarded 'The Most Brightest Female Soul Hunter' medal. Until the elders gave her a mission, she failed."**

"**And that mission is to collect father's soul?" Miko asks.**

"**Actually, she was going to hunt him-"**

"**Wait, hunt him? I thought you said that she was going to collect his soul?" Miko asks Suzumi confusedly.**

**Suzumi answers: "I'll make this clear, soul hunters are hunters that hunt the souls and release them to a portal, that portal is to let the souls make a way to heaven peacefully. Soul collectors are the people who actually **_**collect**_** souls, that's not good. They simply collect the souls whom the people who still alive, they need their souls to create powerful weapons."**

"**Why do they want to do that?"**

"**They need them to conquer the soul hunter's site. Soul hunters and soul collectors are enemies, soul collectors always cause troubles. The elders refuse to use the souls to make weapons because it's against the law. So, they split into half. Another one is the soul eater, they try to hunt souls for hunger. That is our greatest enemy, so we soul hunters need to beware of them and protect mankind."**

**Miko nods her head for she understands what Suzumi is saying, Suzumi continues: "Saki didn't want to ruin her plan to hunt your father, Takamaki's soul, so she tried to get close to him. Takamaki didn't know her identity, they got along so well. Soon, she fell for him. Later, she found that he had a disease that cannot be treated. It was the time to hunt his soul and send it to the portal. Saki could not do it, at first she was despair for not knowing how to settle this. She came up an idea, she came to ask for my help to escape with his soul. I promised."**

"**Why didn't you stop her?"**

**Suzumi squeezes her hand lightly, replies: "Because I truly bless them to have a good marriage, if it wasn't for them, who are you standing right here?"**

**Miko thought: "That makes sense."**

"**When Saki was going to release Takamaki's soul to the portal, I cast a spell on the portal so that it could not function. She quickly takes the soul away and returned it to the body. Of course, I have been kicked out of the troop, but it doesn't matter. As long as Saki's safe, everything I'd done was worth it. However, the elders were in great anger and upset, they had no choice but to chase after her and kill her. Saki and I worked together and defeated them, your father's saved and knew her true self, but he didn't mind and married her. I was also met a wonderful man lived happily in my life."**

"**Who is that man named Gouki, why did he want to kill us?" Miko drops her head while she mentions Gouki.**

**Suzumi tilts her head to the other side and answers in an anger tone, frowns: "Gouki, he is the head of the soul collector. He is jealous about Saki's ability and wants to exterminate her. That's the reason."**

**Miko widens her eyes in disbelief looking at Suzumi, mocks: "Really, that's the reason why he wants to kill us?! That's totally immature and ridiculous!"**

**The adoptive mother quickly hugs Miko and calms her down, pats her hindbrain: "Shhhh, it's alright. It's all over. Starting from today you need to focus on your examination and enjoy your life, train more to protect yourself to avoid those soul collectors. Pinky promise?" Suzumi points out her pinky, Miko lets out a bitter smile and lets out her pinky too. Two pinkies hook up and the thumbs attach together.**

**In Miko's bedroom, Miko is thinking something that excited her: "If I'm not Otou-san and Okaa-san's personally daughter, that means…I can confess my love to him!"**

**Miko blushes in excitement, later she lets out a squeal and hides her embarrassment under a Pikachu pillow.**

"**Miko-chan, you're back! We are really worried about you, is your body alright?"**

"**Last time you suddenly fainted beside my seat, that shocked me! I was thinking is it me who make you sick, it bother's me a whole week!"**

**Not again. Those goody-good monkeys trying to show their kindness, Miko is tired about their fake faces, thought in mind: "Oh, sure. **_**NOW**_** all of you are caring about me. When these days I'm not at school, you traitors surely smirking and clapping hands for my absence, or even celebrating it!" She is feeling like she wants to grow big like a Godzilla and crush them, and victory is hers, laughing evilly. She is now picturing it in mind.**

**In reality, she still shows her innocent and beautiful smile at them and tells them she's fine. **

**(Recess)**

**After the class, she goes down the stairs and walks to the big tree where she met Karma last time. She grins as she found him sleeping on the bench like always. She approaches to him and blows his bangs lightly. The red-hair boy startled and sits up, this makes Miko laugh.**

"**Yo!" She waves to him in her cuteness like an innocent child. Karma looks away and quests her in a lazy tone: "Why are you doing here?"**

"**Why am I doing here? Are you kidding me? We've always hangout together right here under this big tree, have we change the location?" She puts her hand on her forehead, search out like a pirate is looking for the hidden treasure.**

**Karma stands up and puts his hands in the pocket, says: "No, but I know somebody has change the heart."**

**Miko has a stiff smile on her face, then she asks: "What do you mean, change the heart?"**

"**You know it. Don't try to act dumb," Karma snarls at her and gives her a cold glare.**

**Miko becomes angry and shouts at him: "WHO? ME?! SERIOUSLY?! Do you think I'm that kind of person who likes to cheat people's feelings? You actually thought I'm a play girl or something?!"**

"**At first, no. Now, YES!" Karma throwing these words at her and walks away, he purposely knock Miko's shoulder. Miko stares at him furiously, shouts louder: "What's the big deal?! Those days I'm not at school because I'm not feeling well. Is that the reason why you ignore me?"**

"**Is not because of that! I heard from the other students about you, but I'm still not happy that you and that stupid student council president walk together!" Karma turns around and shouts back.**

"**HE—IS—MY—BROTHER! How many times do I have to tell you? We're just siblings, and I hate people trying to say that to my brother!"**

**The war of words between the two of them gets hotter and louder that it gets the other students' attention.**

**Finally, Karma makes a decision: "That's it! We're done, let's break up."**

**The words that came out from his mouth makes Miko's heart shattered into pieces like a fragile. She stands there with eye balls twitching and came up one word: "What?"**

"**I said let's break our friendship," says Karma. He turns around and walks away. After a few steps, his head hit by something.**

"**Ouch! Hey, what's the-" Karma rubs his head, when he was going to shout at her. He froze. He saw Miko's tears trilling down her cheeks with an angry face, her position is just like someone just threw some ball or something. The students start to gossip, Miko pushes Karma away and runs through the crowd covering her tears with her palms.**

**Karma stands there, not knowing what to do.**

_ED-Iris (Megurine Luka)_

**Author: Finally, I get to finish the chapter. Thanks to you, I haven't take my shower for three days! (tied to a rope with a pot of hot soup underneath)**

**(Miko, Karma and Gakushuu sit down and drink a cup of green tea and having steam boat)**

**Miko: Is your fault to make fun of us.**

**Author: For only that reason, seriously! (struggling to flee)**

**(Miko with a yandere face): Don't forget, we girls are vengeful.**

**Author: I'm also a girl ya know!**

**(Miko puts index fingers on both sides of ears each): Lalalalala, can't hear you.**

**Author: Why you little…!**

**(The rope breaks, Author falls into the pot, jumps out of the pot screaming): OOOOOOOWWWWWW!**

**Miko, Karma, Gakushuu: Please read and review.**

**(Author runs around search for cool water)**


	9. Chapter 9 Author's apologise 2

**Minna-san, please listen this bad news. I'm sorry I can't update the chapters because I have an exam until October. Please don't be so angry and upset, after the exam, I'll update 1 chapter a day. Please be patient.**

**Miko: Hurray! She is having exam, let's celebrate!**

**(Audience whistles): Yeah!**

**Author: WHAT?! I'm the author here, how can you all do this to me?**

**(Audience celebrating with a cake and a piñata which has the author's face. Author mouth drops): WHAT?!**

**Karma: Relax, author-chan. We will be having a great vacation while you're studying. (grins)**

**Author: Why you little…! (has a vein popped on the head) I'll get my revenge…You see, you **_**ALLLLL **_**will see….BWAHAHA, BWAHAHA,BWAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! (yandere laugh)**

**Audience: Creepy…**


End file.
